Innocent Joongie?
by RizmaHuka-huka
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Jung Yunho yang merupakan siswa pembuat onar berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong, siswa teladan. Boys Love. OOC. OOT. Typo.


**Title : Innocent Joongie?**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others**

**Rated : NC 17 ( For language)**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance**

**Author : RizmaHuka-huka**

**Warning : Boyslove, OOT, OOC, Gaje, Typo, agak pervert tapi masih aman kok LOL**

**a/n : FF ini ada 13 halaman, semoga kalian gak bosan. Dialog yang bertanda '...' artinya cuma dlm pikiran atau dalam hati.**

**^^^^^^^^0^^^^^^^^**

Jung Yunho, namja tampan siswa kelas tiga Tohoshinki High School itu tampak duduk dengan tegang di samping kekasih cantiknya Kim Jaejoong.

Kedua namja itu hanya terdiam, sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepala saat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim memberikan beberapa nasehat kepada mereka berdua.

Ya, setelah satu bulan berpacaran, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil meyakinkan Yunho untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Awalnya Yunho enggan untuk menemui mereka. Salah satu alasannya karena ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang menteri Kebudayaan Korea Selatan, yang terkenal akan sikap disiplin dan memegang teguh budaya-budaya ketimuran.

Keluarga Kim memang terkenal karena 'well manner' mereka, tak terkecuali Jaejoong. Yunho juga tidak menyangka jika ia yang sering membuat onar di sekolah akhirnya bisa berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong. Siswa teladan dan terpintar di sekolahnya.

Semuanya berawal saat Yunho mendapat hukuman untuk menulis sejarah tentang dinasti Seo oleh gurunya. Yunho yang memang tidak pernah pergi ke perpustakaan sedikit kebingungan saat harus mencari buku sejarah.

Di saat yang sangat sulit itu, Jaejoong datang dan membantunya mencari buku. Ia juga sedikit membantu Yunho, sehingga namja berkulit kecoklatan itu berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai dekat. Yunho bahkan terkadang belajar bersama Jaejoong di perpustakaan.

Yunho akhirnya mulai menyadari perasaannya, bahwa ia menyukai namja cantik itu, dan dengan tekad yang tinggi Yunhopun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Jaejoongie... aku tahu aku bukan namja yang baik. Tapi... sejak bersamamu akhir-akhir ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat bersamamu, dan aku selalu merasa ada yang hilang jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali mengedipkan mata besarnya.

"Awalnya aku sangat menyukai membolos, namun sekarang aku mulai menyukai pergi ke sekolah. Awalnya aku sangat membenci perpustakaan, namun sekarang aku begitu menyukainya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya polos.

"Karena... di sekolah ataupun di perpustakaan aku bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

"Jaejoongie... jongmal jowahe! Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Yunho sambil berlulut di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata, dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Wajahnya kini memerah, apalagi saat ini seisi perpustakaan tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Jaejoongie... jika kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, besok saat pergi ke sekolah pakailah kalung ini," kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan kalung berbandul kunci kepada Jaejoong.

Keesokkan harinya saat istirahat, Jaejoong menemui Yunho di kantin sekolah. Wajah Yunho mencelos kecewa saat melihat Jaejoong yang tidak memakai kalung pemberiannya. Oh My... jadi Jaejoong menolaknya?

"Yunho-ah... aku tidak bisa memakai kalung pemberianmu,"kata Jaejoong lemah.

"Ne... gwenchana Joongie. Aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya siswa pembuat onar, sangat berbeda jauh denganmu. Ah... ayahmu bahkan seorang Menteri Kebudayaan. Seharusnya dari awal aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku." Yunho menunduk lesu.

"Bukan begitu Yun... aku memang tidak bisa memakai kalung pemberianmu, karena itu aku mau kau membantuku memakaikannya."

"Nde?"

"Eum! Aku juga menyukaimu Yunnie. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Ah! Jinjjayo?" Yunho merasa sangat terkejut.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

'Bruk!'

"Gomawo Joongie... jongmal gomawo. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pacar yang baik. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan merubah semua sifat burukku,"ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Dan begitulah akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aboji mengijinkan kalian berpacaran, namun dengan batas-batas yang tidak bisa kalian langgar. Pertama, kalian hanya boleh berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Kedua, prestasi Joongie tidak boleh turun. Joongie harus tetap menjadi juara umum di sekolah. Dan yang terakhir no sex and no kiss!" kata Tuan Kim tegas.

Yunho mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedengarannya memang sangat berat, namun Yunho akan berusaha melakukannya demi Jaejoong.

"Ne... aboji. Saya akan menjaga amanat dari aboji. Saya akan menjaga Joongie dan menyayangi Joongie... " janji Yunho dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Bagus! Kau dengar itu Kim Jaejoong! Kau harus menjaga nama baik dan kehormatan keluarga Kim. Kau adalah anak appa, dan appa percaya kau adalah anak yang baik."

"Ne appa... Joongie mengerti," Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala.

%%%%

Ini adalah bulan ketiga Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sejak berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak pernah membolos lagi. Ia juga semakin rajin pergi ke perpustakaan dan belajar bersama Jaejoong. Hal itu tak pelak membuat sahabat-sahabat 'lama' Yunho mulai merasa terabaikan.

Yunho yang tidak mau dicap sebagai 'namja yang melupakan sahabat' akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di Mirotic Club, sebuah club malam milik ayah dari Park Yoochun sahabat baiknya.

"Jadi selama tiga bulan ini kalian hanya pergi ke perpustakaan, menonton film, dan belajar bersama?" tanya Changmin, salah satu sahabat Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil meminum orange juice-nya. Ia memang tidak memesan alkohol, karena rencananya setelah dari club ia ingin menelpon Jaejoong.

"Ommo! Aku tidak percaya seorang Jung Yunho bisa tahan dengan semua ini? No kiss?" tanya Junsu, sahabat Yunho yang juga merupakankekasih dari Park Yoochun.

Lagi-lagi Yunho menggeleng.

"Walau hanya ciuman di pipi?" tanya Changmin lagi. Ia tak menyangka jika seorang bad boy seperti Yunho bisa menjadi namja baik-baik.

"Aku boleh menciumnya di pipi saat kami telah bertunangan, dan boleh menciumnya di bibir saat kami telah menikah," jelas Yunho.

"Oh God...! Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan ini Yunho!" ucap Junsu tak percaya. Baik Changmin ataupun Junsu hanya bisa memandang Yunho iba.

Sahabatnya ini benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk Jaejoong. Padahal sebelumnya Yunho sangat terkenal sebagai seorang player. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa berubah sedrastis ini hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong?

"Gwenchana! Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada Kim Jaejoong, bukan hanya tubuhnya," ucap Yunho penuh kesungguhan.

Junsu dan Changmin menghela nafas panjang, sedikit tak tega dengan 'siksaan' yang dijalani oleh sahabat mereka.

Berbeda dengan Junsu dan Changmin, Yoochun tampak lebih tenang. Namja bersuara husky itu tersenyum diam-diam saat memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk sedikit membantu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Oh ya Yun, pada perkemahan musim panas nanti apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Entahlah, jika Jaejoong ikut aku juga akan ikut."

"Sebaiknya kau bujuk Jaejoong untuk ikut. Ini adalah tahun terakhir kita bisa mengikuti perkemahan, mengingat tahun depan kita sudah masuk perguruan tinggi,"bujuk Yoochun.

Yunho berfikir sebentar . Benar juga apa kata Yoochun.

"Ommo! Chunnie benar. Tahun depan kita sudah tidak bersekolah lagi. Aish... pasti tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi seperti sekarang," keluh Junsu.

"Aish... My baby Su... kita akan tetap bisa bersenang-senang, karena kita akan kuliah di tempat yang sama," kata Yoochun sambil mengusap pipi Junsu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hehe... Chunnie benar. Saranghae My Chunnie..." Junsu terkekeh dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoochun.

"Yah! Yah! Aku masih berada di sini! Berhentilah merusak mata polosku!" teriak Changmin saat melihat adegan membahayakan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Hehe... mianhe Minnie... kami lupa," kata Junsu sambil menepuk pipi Changmin kemudian pergi bersama Yoochun meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Aish... andaikan saja Junsu hyung seperti Jaejoong!"desis Changmin kesal, sementara Yunho hanya tertawa kecil.

%%%%

Setelah meyakinkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, Yunho akhirnya berhasil mengajak Jaejoong mengikuti perkemahan musim panas.

Pada siang hari mereka sibuk mendirikan tenda bersama peserta yang lain, kemudian pada malam hari mereka mengikuti game dan menikmati api unggun. Ternyata Yoochun telah mengatur semuanya, sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa menempati tenda yang sama.

Api unggun sudah mulai padam, dan peserta yang lain mulai memasuki tendanya untuk beristirahat setelah seharian penuh melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua namja itu masih duduk di depan api unggun, memandangi kayu bakar yang mulai habis terbakar dan berubah menjadi arang.

"Joongie... apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Yunho hati-hati, berharap kekasihnya yang polos itu tidak berkonotasi negatif terhadap pertanyaannya.

"Ani Yunnie... Joongie cukup hangat karena api unggun," kata Jaejoong sambil menggeleng.

Yunho tersenyum lega. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sedikit merapatkan duduknya pada Jaejoong.

Suasana malam yang sepi, dan di tengah-tengah alam bebas entah kenapa membuat Yunho ingin membuat moment yang romantis dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie... bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, kemudian sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menggeser duduknya di belakang Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya dari belakang.

'Hangat... ' batin Yunho sambil sedikit mencium rambut belakang Jaejoong.

"Hyung... sepertinya rencanamu akan berhasil," bisik Changmin pada Yoochun.

"Sssttt!" Junsu meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Changmin tidak berisik.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, ternyata Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tengah mengintip mereka dari balik pohon di dekat api unggun.

"Hoaaamm, hyung! Mereka sudah 15 menit seperti itu. Kenapa Yunho hyung tidak juga bergerak, eoh?" tanya Changmin yang sudah mulai bosan.

'Plak!'

"Diam! Jangan berisik!" suruh Yoochun sambil memukul kepala Changmin. Ia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa mereka tidak juga melakukan 'hal lain'.

Seingatnya Yunho adalah tipe namja yang sangat agresif dan bergerak cepat.

"Yunnie... apa kau tidur?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Anio... aku tidak tidur chagi," jawab Yunho.

"Yunnie... mianhe jika appaku keterlaluan padamu. Appaku memang sangat kolot."

"Gwenchana Joongie... aku tahu itu juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua."

"Tapi... " Jaejoong mulai memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa benar bahwa kau baru akan menciumku saat kita sudah bertunangan?"

"Ne Joongie... aku akan melakukannya setelah kita bertunangan. Aku akan bersabar hingga saat itu tiba, karena aku mencintaimu."

"Go-gomawo Yunnie... " lirih Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut. Sesungguhnya ia sangat terharu dengan ketulusan hati Yunho yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Selama ini banyak namja yang mendekati Jaejoong, namun ia tahu jika mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja.

Jaejoong kembali memutar tubuhnya ke depan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Yunho, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Yunho hanya memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong dari samping. Dada namja cantik itu bergerak naik turun, dan nafasnya berhembus teratur yang menandakan jika ia telah tertidur.

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan tanpa sadar tangan Yunho mulai bergerak dan mengusap pipi mulus kekasihnya. Nafas Yunho mulai memburu saat melihat pipi putih Jaejoong dengan semburat merah mudanya dan bibir penuhnya yang berwarna merah. Yunho berusaha menormalkan nafasnya sambil menelan ludah.

'Tahan dirimu Jung Yunho!' perintah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ennghh..." eluh Jaejoong dalam tidur sambil memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

'Shit!' kutuk Yunho dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibir Jaejoong.

'Manis... Ah! Andwae aku harus menghentikannya! Tapi... tapi aku begitu menginginkan bibir ini. Sebentar saja Jaejoong, aku mohon jangan terbangun.'

Yunho mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lapar. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Ia hanya berharap jika Jaejoong tidak akan terbangun dengan ulahnya ini.

"Ha-hatchiiii!"

Yunho segera menghentikan ciumannya, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Hal itu tentu saja membuat tubuh Jaejoong ambruk.

"Eh... Yu-Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong yang sudah membuka kedua matanya.

Yunho masih menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia yakin tadi mendengar suara orang yang bersin.

"Yu-Yunnie, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung, kedua pipinya tampak memerah sempurna.

"A-anio Joongie. Kajja! Sebaiknya kita tidur di tenda saja, ne?" ajak Yunho.

"Ne..."

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam tenda. Sebelum menutup tenda, Yunho kembali memandang ke sekeliling. Ia yakin pasti ada yang melihatnya bersama Jaejoong tadi, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hal ini besok pagi.

"Yah! Pabbo! Apa kau tidak bisa menahannya, eoh?" protes Junsu pada Changmin.

"Kau yang pabbo! Mana bisa bersin ditahan!" balas Changmin.

"Mwo? Kau berani mengataiku pabbo!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kita lakukan lagi lain kali!" Yoochun akhirnya bersuara sambil berusaha melerai Junsu dan Changmin yang nyaris berkelahi.

%%%%

Lima bulan berlalu semenjak Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini pula Yunho mulai merasakan berbagai tekanan dan frustasi karena hasrat mudanya.

Hal itu bermula sejak Yunho mencium Jaejoong secara diam-diam saat di perkemahan musim panas. Sejak saat itu Yunho tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat bersama ataupun tidak bersama dengan Jaejoong. Rasa manis bibir Jaejoong masih terus terekam dalam ingatannya, dan setiap kali ia melihat bibir Jaejoong ia selalu ingin langsung melumatnya.

Namun ia selalu menahan keinginannya itu. Ia tidak ingin menodai kepercayaan Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, dan juga Jaejoong. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik.

Tak jarang pula Yunho memimpikan Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Yunho mendecih kesal saat lagi-lagi ia terbangun dengan celana yang basah. Ia memimpikan Jaejoong lagi.

Setelah sarapan, Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Yoochun saja. Ia cukup lama tidak pergi ke rumah Yoochun, selain itu ia juga ingin sedikit mengalihkan pikiran kotornya tentang Jaejoong.

Seperti biasa, pelayan di rumah Yoochun akan membukakan pintu, dan Yunho segera pergi ke kamar sahabatnya itu.

Ini masih cukup pagi, dan ia hafal betul jika pada hari Minggu, Yoochun akan bangun sangat siang.

"Aaahhh...hhhaaah... Chunnie faster!"

"Ouch... Su ie!"

Yunho membatu di tempatnya berdiri, dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut yang menganga. Ia memang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, dan tidak menyangka akan melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang tengah menikmati surga mereka.

"Enngghhh Chunnieehh... saranghae!"

"Nado baby... aaahhh..."

'Blam!'

Yunho segera berlari meninggalkan rumah Yoochun setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"Shit !shit !shit !" umpat Yunho sambil memukul stang kemudinya.

Ia yang awalnya ingin membersihkan pikiran dari fantasi-fantasi liar bersama Jaejoong, kini malah seakan terbakar hasratnya.

Yunho kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Changmin saja.

"Changmin-ah!" panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang tampak asyik dengan laptopnya.

"Oh hyung... tumben kau datang?" sapa Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Yah! Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke sini. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau tonton?" tanya Yunho penasaran sambil mendekati Changmin yang kini tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Haaaah... aaaahhh... fuck me hard baby!"

"Aagghh..."

Mata Yunho kembali melebar. Mulutnya menganga melihat adegan dewasa yang terpampang di layar laptop Changmin.

"Hyung... ini adalah koleksi terbaruku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

'Blam!'

Changmin hanya bisa memandang bingung pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dibanting Yunho.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

%%%%

Yunho memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Ia berbaring dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak pelan menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Damn!" desis Yunho.

Ia tak percaya akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Menuntaskan hasratnya seorang diri.

Yunho memang sudah tidak tahan, dan mau tidak mau ia akan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, ia sangat jarang melakukan hal ini karena pacar-pacarnya pasti akan menawarkankan tubuh mereka dengan sangat mudah.

Yunho mulai memejamkan mata, dan membayangkan wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangannya sudah mulai bekerja dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho mulai menikmati permainannya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia mendesah pelan saat kenikmatan-kenikmatan kecil merayapi tubuhnya.

'Drrrtttt... drrrtttt!'

"Shit!" Yunho mengumpat kasar, saat ponsel di meja sampingnya bergetar.

Dengan berat hati, Yunho mengambil ponsel dan menghentikan ' kegiatannya'. Yunho langsung terduduk seketika saat melihat _id_ yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

Baby Joongie calling...

"A-anyeong... " sapa Yunho gugup.

"Anyeong Yunnie... kau sedang apa?"

"Aku... errr... aku sedang belajar Joongie, Wae?" Yunho memutuskan untuk berbohong. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ia kerjakan.

"Oh... Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak belajar bersama saja di rumahku? Appa dan umma sedang menghadiri festival di Busan, dan aku sendirian di rumah."

'Glup!'

' Ke rumah Jaejoong? Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?' pikir Yunho sambil melihat pada celananya.

"Tapi kalau Yunnie sibuk, tidak apa-apa kok."

"A-ani Joongie! Aku tidak sibuk. Aku akan segera kesana, ne?" kata Yunho cepat.

"Um... araso! Joongie tunggu..."

"Ne... "

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya, mulai ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Anio! Aku pasti bisa menahannya!Aku pasti bisa Joongie! Hwaiting!"putus Yunho sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

%%%%

Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kajja! Kita belajar di sini saja!" ajak Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Yunho tertegun tak percaya.

Yunho memang sering belajar di rumahnya Jaejoong, namun selama ini mereka akan belajar bersama di perpustakaan kecil di rumah Jaejoong.

Tuan ataupun Nyonya Kim tak jarang akan mengawasi mereka, agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tapi Joongie... jika Appa dan Ummamu tahu..."

"Mereka tidak ada di rumah Yunnie. Tidak usah khawatir, eoh?" bujuk Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan canggung Yunho ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Sudah setengah jam mereka belajar bersama. Yunho memang kelihatan membaca buku, namun dari sekian lembar yang ia baca tak satupun yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Ah... panas sekali," gumam Jaejoong sambil melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Yunho hanya bisa diam-diam melirik dan menelan ludahnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya memakai kaos singlet bergaris hitam putih.

Kulit putih mulus Jaejoong terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Yunho, membuat celana yang dipakainya terasa sedikit sesak.

"Ommo Yunnie... kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir saat melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah.

"A-ani... " jawab Yunho salah tingkah.

"Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan minuman,"Jaejoong mulai beranjak meninggalkan Yunho.

"Ti- tidak usah Joongie... " Yunho buru-buru menarik tangan Jaejoong agar tidak beranjak meninggalkannya, dan itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh kembali di atas tempat tidur, menimpa tubuh Yunho.

Yunho menahan nafasnya saat tubuh Jaejoong kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jaejoong begitu memabukkan. Wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Yunnie... "panggil Yunho pelan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

'Glek!'

'Jangan lakukan itu Joongie...'

"Yunnie... gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang hanya diam memandanginya.

'Joongie, menjauhlah dari tubuhku! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi,'Yunho masih diam memandang Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Jaejoong yang tidak memahami posisi itu mulai menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi Yunho, sedikit khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

"Yunnie- Ommo!" pekik Jaejoong saat dengan cepat Yunho telah berhasil membalik posisi mereka, membuat tubuh Jaejoong berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"Mmmpphhh... "

Dalam sekejab, Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Dilumatnya dengan lapar bibir merah yang sangat ia inginkan dua bulan ini.

Jaejoong yang masih terkejut dengan aksi Yunho ini hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Ia membiarkan saat Yunho semakin liar menghisap bibirnya dan mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Lidah hangat Yunho mulai menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya, meninggalkan rasa manis dan memabukkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Eenngghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat bibir Yunho mulai turun ke lehernya. Yunho menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit leher jenjang Jaejoong, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Yunnhh... "desah Jaejoong yang semakin membuat gairah Yunho terbakar.

'Sret!'

Jaejoong membuka matanya cepat saat merasakan bibir Yunho telah meninggalkan lehernya. Mata Yunho membulat, seperti terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Mi-mianhe Joongie..."sesal Yunho. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan perbuatannya, dan merasa sedikit bersalah pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga ia pernah berjanji untuk menjaga dan menyayangi Jaejoong di depan kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga bersedia untuk tidak mencium ataupun melakukan hubungan seks dengan Jaejoong sebelum mereka menikah.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho datar. Sedetik kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Shit!"umpat Yunho frustasi. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak bisa menahan diri. Sekarang Jaejoong pasti sedang marah padanya, pikir Yunho.

"Joongie... mianhe... aku tidak sengaja... " sesal Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia tahu sekarang Jaejoong pasti sangat kecewa terhadapnya.

Yunho sudah menghianati kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Yunho sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie... " panggil Yunho. Matanya mulai memanas dan tubuhnya mulai melemas karena rasa penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia tidak mau kehilangan namja cantik itu karena kebedohannya. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong adalah namja baik-baik yang sangat menurut kepada orang tuanya, dan sekarang Yunho merasa menjadi namja brengsek yang hampir merusak Jaejoong.

'Cklek!'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, nyaris membuat jantung Yunho keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Yunho mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Namja cantik itu tersenyum menggoda, memandang Yunho lekat dan sesekali membasahi bibir dengan menjilatnya.

Dengan tetap tersenyum, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho, dan Yunhopun mulai melangkah mundur.

'Tidak mungkin! Hentikan halusinasi bodohmu ini Yunho! Hentikan atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangan Jaejoong!' perintah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong terus mendekat, dan Yunho terus berjalan mundur.

'Bruk!'

Tubuh Yunho kini terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

'Sret!'

"Ommo!" teriak Yunho tak percaya saat Jaejoong dengan cepat menduduki perutnya.

Nafas Yunho mulai tidak beraturan dan keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

'Andwae! Andawe! Ini hanya halusinasi! Halusinasi!' batin Yunho sambil menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie... kenapa kau menutup matamu, eoh? Apa kau tidak suka melihat tubuhku?"

'Andwae! Ini benar suara Jaejoong! Ini nyata!' Yunho segera membuka kedua matanya. Ini nyata, Jaejoong tengah duduk di atas tubuhnya tanpa sehelai kainpun.

"Yunnie... kenapa kau lambat sekali eoh,? Aku tak percaya aku sampai harus melakukan hal ini," Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jo-Joongie... " panggil Yunho dengan suara yang parau.

"Ne Yunnie... ini aku. Kim Jaejoongie!"

"Tapi... tapi kau... " Yunho tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya kini sibuk menjelajahi tubuh naked Jaejoong. Dari leher jenjang dengan sedikit tanda kemerahan darinya, dada putihnya dengan tonjolan warna pink yang sangat menggoda, dan paha Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak pernah melihat kaki Jaejoong sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong mempunyai kaki seindah ini.

"Yunnie-ah... kenapa hanya diam saja. Kau tidak ingin menyentuhnya, eoh?"

'Glek!'

Yunho hanya bisa membisu. Ia masih belum percaya jika ini adalah nyata. Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenal adalah namja baik-baik. Namja polos dan sangat pemalu.

" Touch me Yunnie-ah... " desah Jaejoong, kemudian meletakkan tangan Yunho pada dadanya.

Wajah Yunho memerah seketika, tangannya di dada Jaejoong mulai bergetar hebat. Benarkah ini Jaejoongnya?

"Aku... aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak berciuman dan melakukan seks sebelum menikah," Yunho masih mencoba menggunakan akal sehatnya.

"Jangan munafik Yun. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya. Kau bahkan menciumku secara diam-diam saat di perkemahan musim panas."

"M-mwo?" Yunho terkejut. Darimana Jaejoong tahu?

"Eumm... sebenarnya saat itu aku sengaja berpura-pura tidur," aku Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Mwo?" Yunho kembali terkejut.

"Aish... sudahlah! Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?"

Yunho masih terdiam. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia akan benar-benar melakukan hal ini dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie... apa kau tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukannya sekarang? Apa kau tidak takut dengan orang tuamu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Yunnie... orang tuaku tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mengatakannya. Lagipula... " Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya,"aku sangat ingin melakukan ini sejak dulu."

"Mwo?" untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho terkejut. Kekasih cantiknya ini ternyata sangat penuh kejutan. Jaejoong ternyata menyimpan satu sisi yang hanya Yunho saja bisa mengetahuinya. Yunho sedikit senang akan hal itu.

"Huumm... sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu. Aku sangat iri pada gadis-gadis yang kau kencani itu. Mereka selalu bercerita betapa hebatnya kau dalam berciuman. Aku jadi sangat ingin mencobanya. Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa berpacaran denganmu. Tapi gara-gara orang tuaku kau jadi tidak berani menyentuhku," jelas Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Kim Jaejoong! Ternyata kau tak sepolos yang kukira," goda Yunho sambil mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"Ah! Sudahlah, aku benci padamu!" Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal karena Yunho yang hanya membuang-buang waktu. Ia hendak beranjak dari tubuh Yunho, namun tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan membalik posisi mereka.

"Joongie... " panggil Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang memerah.

Jaejoong yang masih agak kesal memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Yunho mulai mengecupi pipi Jaejoong dan turun ke leher putihnya.

" Saranghae Boojaejoongie... " bisik Yunho kemudian melumat telinga Jaejoong.

"Eenngghhh Yunnie... " Jaejoong menggeliat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Yunho kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong, kemudian melumat bibir penuhnya dengan lapar.

Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, dia kini mulai membalas lumatan Yunho dengan tak kalah liar. Mereka saling berebut dominasi, tak menghiraukan saliva yang mulai membasahi dagu dan leher mereka.

"Yunnie... hahh... kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku... " kata Jaejoong di sela-sela mereka mengambil nafas.

"Hem?"

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Kau tahu kan jika di sekolah aku terkenal sebagai siswa baik-baik?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, " araso siswa teladan dan paling innocent Kim Jaejoong. Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

"Janji?"

"Eum! Janji."

"Gomawo Yunnie..."

Dan merekapun kembali berciuman. Kali ini lebih panas dan basah. Yunho dengan cepat membuka pakaiannya, dan melemparkannya di sembarang tempat.

"Aaahhh... Yunnhhh... t-there please...!"

"Damn! So tight baby... aaahh"

"More Yunnie... more... mmgghhh!"

"Yunnie harder! Faster baby!aaahhhh... haaahhh"

"Oh yes! feels good, baby?"

"Mmmggghh. Haahhh... Yunnie... cumming! I'm cumming!"

Sementara itu di luar kamar Jaejoong, dua orang maid tampak berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa kau yakin tuan muda Joongie baik-baik saja?"

"N-ne... sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi... tapi apa tidak sebaiknya jika kita melihatnya?"

"Andwae! Apa kau lupa bagaimana tadi pesan Tuan muda Kim? Kita di larang mengetuk pintu kamar ataupun mengganggunya."

"Ne... kau benar." Salah satu maid itu mengangguk.

"Kajja! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Ne..."

Kedua maid itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong. Suara-suara desahan masih terus terdengar dari dalam kamar Jaejoong, namun mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

'I think my innocent Joongie is not innocent anymore. But, i love him...'

Yunho memandangi wajah terlelap Jaejoong yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Setelah tiga ronde, akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan Jaejoong tertidur.

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Gomawo Joongie... you still my innocet baby... "

**END**

Muahahaha! Gaje pollll!

Mian kalo aneh dan nggak ada Ncnya. Yang sering baca FF-ku pasti hafal kalo aku gak pernah bisa bikin NC scene. Tapi klo misalnya ada yg mau bikinin versi NCnya silakan... XD

Maaf kalo terlalu panjang dan membosankan.

Akhir kata...

Yunjae is real! ^^/~


End file.
